ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dome of Destruction
The Dome of Destruction match is a E-Fed match created by Steven Cartingena aka Icekid for the E-Fed, Extreme Wrestling Alliance. Since then, there have been five matches with different competitors and different variations. Match Tatics No detail, but the idea is to retrieve the object hanging 24 feet above the ring. The object so far has only been a world Title belt. Match History First DoD The First Dome of Destruction match took place in the E-Fed Extreme Westling Alliance between the creator Icekid and Mr. P to determine the first ever EWA World Champion at EWA's Pay Per View Event Winter-Feast January 14, 2007. Mr. P would eventually win the match and Icekid would suffer an injury which would keep him out of action for a few weeks. Second DoD The second Dome of Destruction Match took place on the E-Fed Total Anilhilation Wrestling between four competitors, Mr. Amazo, Icekid in decuise, T-Bone, and Gangrel at TAW's Survival of the Fittest February 18, 2007. After some controversy including Icekid unmasking himself, he would beat T-Bone in a race to the top and claim The TAW World Championship. This marked The Dome of Destruction's first multiman match. Third DoD The third Dome of Destruction Match came back home to EWA at its Pay Per View event Cyber Kenetics when Icekid cashed in his Money in the Bank to face then EWA United World Heavyweight Champion Mr. P. The fans would overwhelmingly vote in the Dome of Destruction match which proved to be the best to date. After a hard fought match which included the ring caving in after heavy impact, Icekid would amazingly win the match laving Mr. P broken in the ring below. Fourth DoD The fourth Dome of Destrcution match would take place on the E-Fed Unique Styles Wrestling owned by the creator of the Dome of Destruction match. Two new men to the Dome would step inside as Maverick Jones would challenge the USW World Champion Craig J(The Rock) at USW's Higher Ground May 18, 2007. Icekid would be the special referee of the match. The Dome of Destruction was filled with controversy including the firing of Icekid, the revielence of Mr. Peter Dunkan, the Chairman of USW and the destruction of Craig J at the hands of Kid Radical. Maverick Jones would easily get to the top and join the elite group of Dome of Destruction winners Fifth DoD The fifth and final to date Dome of Destruction match would make another stop at TAW's biggest Pay Per View Event, Total Anilhilation July 29, 2007. The TAW World Champion Maverick Jones declared this match to decide who was the greatest World Champion of all time. With four former World Champions, Mr. Amazo, Icekid, Dante and "Armeggdon" Jason Tombs, and TAW's first Hall of Famer John The Unknown Cena, that match was the biggest of them all. Maverick Jones, Icekid and Mr. Amazo would race to the top,but Icekid and Maverick Jones would tangle just long enough for Mr. Amazo to grab the TAW World Championship and win the match. Dome of Destruction Fun Facts * There have been five Dome of Destruction matches in history * Icekid and T-Bone are the only two men to be involved in every single Dome of Destruction match. Icekid would compete in four and special referee one while T-Bone would compete in one and sit in at commentary for the other four * Icekid is the only man to win two Dome of Destruction matches * Mr. P, Icekid, Maverick Jones, and Mr. Amazo are the elite winners of the Dome of Destruction * TAW is the only fed to host multiman Dome of Destruction matches * A World Title is the only title ever competed for in the Dome * Four different World titles have been contested for in the Dome: The EWA World championship, EWA United World Heavyweight Championship, TAW World Championship and USW World Championship * The first Dome of Destruction is marked as the only Dome of Destruction not ending in controversy * The forth Dome of Desturction was the only match Icekid did not compete in * The Dome has injured four superstars, Icekid, Mr. P, Maverick Jones, and Craig J, while forcing the retirement of Armeggdon Jason Tombs Category:Match Types